Enya of the Tiger Tribe
by xLoverClouds99x
Summary: Enya has a mysterious past that she's hoping to find out about, but when the Moon asks her to take on a difficult task, she is in for a ride of her life! Crossover includes: Big Four, Avatar, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Enya Kindle looked at the little town that was below hwe. She stared at the town and, as she did, a single tear escaped her clear hazel eyes to fall, glisting like a diamond, into the ground. She wished she could be loved, and not hated, by the people in that town. By the people in all the towns.

"oh forget them. Humans are stupid anyways."

Enya turned and smiled when she saw her tiger-sister Lipsa. Lipsa was a tiger but she wasn't just an ordinary tiger she was a golden tabby tiger the only one in their tribe. She was honey-gold with cinnamon stripes and she had amber gold eyes.

Enya had a full head of rich brown hair that sparkled gold when it caught the sunlight and gleming silver in the moonlight.

"you calling me stupid?"

Lipsa growled, but smiled to show she was kidding, and leaped on Enya. They roled around a few mins but Enya was so strong that she won.

Enya laughed then transformed into her tiger shape. She was a white snowflake tiger, color as pure as her hearth. "race you home!"

They runed through the silver dark night. Because Enya was a shapeshifter she was much faster then Lipsa but she slowed herself bacause she was nice and sidn't want Lipsa to feel bad.

Soon they reached the den area. Enya had been raised by a tribe of tigers ever since she was a baby and a dark figure had dropped her accidently in the forest floor.

There were many tigers miling about but that's not what makde Enya's hazel eyes light upwith happyness. Sitting in a large rock was her boyfriend! Jack Frost!

He looked up and smiled at her "Hi Enya!"

"Jack!"

Enya bunched up ber rippling muscles and leaped onto the rock. When she was almost there she transformed back into a human and was caught in his cold atms. They both laughed and cuddled close together. Enya was so glad to see him. "I'm so glad to see you!" she said.

Jack kissed her forhead before pulling her into himself. He was cold but Enya was tough so she didn't mind. "I missed you."

They cuddled for a few mins before jack laughed. "I was so happy to see you that I forgot. Manny wants to talk to you, he needs you to lower your shields."

Eny had been learning how to create mental shelds to protect her mind. She was soo good at it that she often forgot she had them up.

Enya let down her sghields and her eyes started glowing.

 _Hello Enya._

 _Hello man in Moon._

 _I have something very important for you to do._

 _What is it? wI will do my best at anything you think is important Manny._

 _I need you to travel between worlds and hunt down a evil thing. It is so evil that it is causing the thing that holds space and time together to rip and be hurt,_

 _Oh no!_

 _That's right. You are the only one I can send. Because you were once in its presence._

 _What!?_

 _It was the one that stoled you when you were a baby. You will be able to fite it because of that._

 _I understand_.

Enya's eyes stopped glowing and she looked around.

"What's that?" asked Lipsa who had jumped up on the rock with them.

Enya realized she was holding an amulet. It was a gold chain and had gold swirly parts around a ruby red smooth stone in the center. She held it up and there seemed to be fire coming from under the surface of the stone. "It must be an amulate to help me get to other worlds so I can hunt down the evil entity that kidnapped me when I was a baby.

Jack made a worried face. "wouldn't that be dangerous? I don't want you to get hurt."

Enya smiled to reassure him and put on the amulet. "Don't worry I can do it. I have to do this. It's my destiny."  
Lipsa said "then I'm coming too." her face was fierce, showing her teeth. "I'm not going to let my sister travel between worlds without me. It would be rediculous."

Enya smiled, glad to have a sister with such loyalty, but there was a sadness in her heart. "No. I need to do this alone." Quickly before anyone could notice she transformed into an eagle and flew away.

"ENya!" Jack called out into the wind below hwe. But the wind had already stolen his voice away. Enya felt water fall from her eyes but she knew she wasn't crying because eagles don't cry.

She flew until she reached the top of the tallest, strongest tree in the forest. There she landed and started to s=cry. She cried because she never asked to be stolen in the first place, and it wasn't her fault that the people I the villages were afraid of her because of her shapeshifting powers. Now she had to leave her family and home and _boyfriend_ to go on a _stupid_ quest to defeat some _stupid_ evil man! It wasn't fair it wasn't fair it wasn't fair!

She looked around at her home. The moon shone on the tops of trees and created a silver line around eacr one. She could hear owls flyong below her in their quest to hunt mice and other icky things like that. Other animals were out at night as well. A fox was runing through the bushes and there was a badger nest just at the foot of the tree, although the badgers were out. There were also raccoons washing their food at the stream and fireflys blinking on and off and on and off.

A group of bats flew past her head and flew below the trees on their mission to eat bugs.

The bats had come from the mountians that rose up like grumpy bullfrogs behind her. They were black dark at night, but under daylight they were a rocky gray color with bits of white on their very tops. There were many caves in the mountians and Enya sometimes visits the bears that live in them.

Above her the sky twinkled with a million million stars. Enya didn't just see them like points of light ike everyone else did, she saw swirls and patterns, like every star was a beautiful lady in a white ball gown twirlign around the dance floor.

In the middle of that stood the full moon, bright and strong. Enya sighed and looked down at her amulet. She hadnto do what Manny had said. It was her job, her responsibility, no one else could do it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to go.

"Enya! Wait!" Jack shouted.

Enya looked up, surprise evedent on ehr features. "Jack?" she couldn't understant why jack followed her.

Jack flew up t her tree and landed beside her. "Where do you think you're going?" he said with a smile.

Lipsa came to the bottom of the tree.

Enya glared at him. "You know why I hve to go! I have to do this alone."

Jack took her and. "No you don't, I'll come with you."

Enya glared more hard. "Don't be stupid! You have your guardian job to do here and all that!"

"I don't care!" Jack had a fierce look on his face. He kissed her. "I won't be happy if I'm not with you. I love you!"

"I love you too." Lipsa said. "although not like that!" she made a disgusted face. Jack and Enya laughed. "We're with you, wherever you go. We're with you till the end!"

Enya looked at both of them and smiled but she was still worried. "But wait!" she said "The Moon gave this job to just me. Won't he be mad if you help?"

"Oh phooey!" Lipsa snorted "I don't care what he says. You're my sister so I'm going to stick with you no matter what."

Jack hugged her tight and kissed her again. "Ditto"

Enya could feel tears coming again, but this time they were tears of happy. She was so happy to have such good friends.

Enya touched her amulet. There was a bright glow and then all three of them dissappeared.

All was quiet foe a few seconds. Then an evil sounding laugh echoed through the trees.

"So it begins!"


	2. Chapter 2

They appeared in a forest. It was beautiful and mysterious and full of mist. Enya looked around with her eyes narrowed. "Stay close. This could be dangerous."

Jack nodded and Lipsa growled. They all started forwars walking through the dense undergrowth. Enya thought about turning into a tiger to make it easier but she didn't want Jack to feel bad. They walked and walked, but they didn't get tired because they were used to stuff like that.

Suddenly Enya heard something. "Do you guys hear that?"

Lipsa's ears twitched "it's the sea I think!"

They all rushed forward, grateful to be out of the gloomy forest. When they reached the open space they realized that they were on a cliff with the sea down far beow them.

Enya walked right up to the edge and looked down because she wasn't afraid of heights. "Wow!" she said. "it's so beautiful down there!" she was about to jump off and fly down when they all heared a loud screaching.

They looked up to see a dragon! It was purple with big green eyes and it had large wings and a big, kinda rounded head with scales all around it with two that looked like ears. (basically like Toothless, but purple and with both tail fins)

On top of the dragon was someone riding it. She was a viking and she had long black hair that partially covered one eye and was cut into a layered look. She had a viking helmet, but it had water buffalo horns instead of the normal horns. She was wearing a bunch of armor and the cloth parts were all black and ripped in places. She was holding an enoumus bow and arrow and she was aiming it right at them!

Enya jumped back just as the arrow hit the ground right where she was. She spread her arms out protective like in front of Jack and Lipsa but then had to jump and push them out of the way when the dragon's blast destroyed the ground they were on and sent it tumbling into the sea!

Enya narrowd her eyes and growled. She waited until the dradon and rider circled around again and she shifted into her tiger form and leaped with a roar.

The viking looked surprised when Enya jumped almost on top of her. Enya landed just in front of the viking on the dragon and nocked then down. But the dragon did a barrol roll and enya fell off.

She transformed into a perigrin falcon (the fastest bird alive) and raced away from the others to protect them. They both flew out over the sea. The dragon tried to catch up but it was just too slow so it shot many blasts to try and hit Enya. Enya was an excellent dodger so she was fine.

The viking also tried to shoot her with her arrows but all she accomplished was loosing many arrows to the sea.

Finally Enya decided to end it. She turned and dove toward the sea super quick. As she'd planned, the dragon followed. She dove and dove, and then… dove right into the water!

She transformed super fast into a killer whale and kept diving a little bit.

The dragon wasn't able to stop itself and dove into the water too.

Enya turned underwater and raced back. She grabbed the dragon in her teeth before it could get away and shatyed shaking it underwater. She didn't shake it too hard, she didn't want to hurt it and besides, the rider was still attached, but just hard enough to scare them and let them know that she was in charge. Then she brought them back to the surface for some air.

She let them breathe fora few seconds before draging them under again toward the shore. They went all the way to the shore before Enya let them go, she let them breathe a few more times too, and they all walked out.

Enxya was about to ask the viking girl what her problem was when someone shouted "Enya!"

Enya whirled around to see a large group of vikings withtheir own dragons. In the middle they had Jack and Lipsa tied up in chains!

Enya growled and started forward to free them but one of the vikings, an ugly looking boy a few years older then Enya, took out his dagger and pointed it at Jacks neck.

"Oh no you don't!"

Jack was breathing hard as if he was fighting. Enya gave him a sad sort of smile to tell him it was okay he got captured. She knew he fought his hardest.

"What do you want?" she asked of the one who had already spoken.

He smiled an evil grin. "Surrender!"

Enya sighed and held out her hands. Some other vikings came and chained her up too. They then led her over to the others and she smiled at them. They smiled back.

The boy was walking over to the dragon and girl viking that enya fought. She had unhooked herself from her saddle and was trying to squeese the water out of her hair.

"It looks like you failed to defeat the intruders."

The girl froze, then glared at him. "So?"

Suddenly that made him super angry and he slapped her! Enya gasped.

"You never fail me! You hear?!"

The girl looked away kinda fearful like and nodded. "Yes Groutlick."

The boy grinned, showing all his moldy yellow teeth. "Good" He threw his arm around her and they started walking down the trail. "I'm glad we understand each other."

They all marched down the path by the water. The vikings and dragons growled at them a lot so Enya and Jack and Lipsa stayed quiet. It was a long walk, but eventually they reached a village higher up next to some cliffs. Everybody came out to watch them pass by but they were super quiet and mostly scowley.

Groutlick led them to the back of the village to where there were more cliffs. There was an arena partway carved into the cliff and stables and cages built into it too.

Groutlick took them to where there were huge iron rings drillen into the wall of the cliff and chains coming from them. He clicked the iron collars on the end of the chains onto each of their necks.

Then he moved down a little ways and put another chain collar around the purple nightfury!

The girl viking stepped forward "what are you doing?!"

Groutlick grinned at her. "I'm chaining up Deathstryker until you stop failing me. Now come on, I need a foot rub."

The viking looked back and forth between the dragon and Groutlick before sighing. She gave her dragon a pat then followed Groutlick away.

Jack sighed and looked toward the sky. Enya knew it was hard for him to be tied up because he was a free spirit.

The wind came and tried to pick Jack up but the chains were too heavy and it couldn't. Jack petted it anyway to show thanks.

Lipsa siged and sat down. "What do we do now?"

Enya pondered this for a fewm inues. The chains weretoo tight for them to get out of and besides, there were too many dragons and vikings around and on alert.

Enya smiled. That gave her an idea! She sat down too and leaned against the cliff. "We wait. I think something will work but I'm not sure yet so I need to study."

Jack and Lipsa were confused but they trusted Enya so they didn't ask. Lipsa yawned. "I'm going to take a nap then." she layed down and closed her eyes.

Jack settled down too and looked to Enya. "Want to cuddle?"

Enya shook her head. She was watching everything happening in front of her intently, eyes narrowed. "Not right now. I have to concentrate."

"Oh."

Jack looked around, then at Lipsa, then at the ground, then at Enya, then at lipsa again, then settled his back against the cliff.

"You should lean against Lipsa. She makes a great pillow." Enya said as sh still looked forward.

Jack jumped, a little guilty like. "You don't mind?"

Enya smiled. "Wht would I mind?"

"Well, I usually only cuddle with you."

"Oh Lipsa doesn't count. She's a tiger."

Jack smiled a relieved smile. "Thanks." He layed his head on Lipsa's gently rising and falling side and closed his eyes.

By the time niht fell the other two were asleep but Enya was still watching. There weren't as many vikings or dragons around.

Suddenly there appeared footsteps walking toward them. Enya looked over to see the viking girl from earlier coming towards them with a basket of fish. She stopped in fron of her night fure and set it down for her.

Enya smiled all friendly like and waved. "Hello."

The viking jumped a little then looked at Enya all confused. Finally she waved back. "Hello."

Enya's grin got even bigger. "I'm Enya!"

The viking girl walked over to her and sat down in front ov her. They shook hands. "My name is Bloodflower."

Enya grinned biggwest "So what's up with all you vikings Bloodflower? Nice to meet you by the way."

Bloodflower gave her a weird look. "We're vikings. We have to protect our home from intruders."

"Oooooooooooooooo" Enya nodded all understanding. "But we're not intruders. We didn't even know your village was here until you guys brought us here."

"Oh." Bloodflower looked sad a little. "Well sorry. I didn't mean to attack you so much if you weren't even intruders."

Enya waved her hands. "Oh it's okay. Can you let us go though?"

Bloodflower made a frown. "I can't. Groutlick would be mad."

Enya made a disgusted face. "Why do you guys do what he says to begin with?"

"He's the chief's son. And because the chief is away he's in charge."

"Oh." Enya was still confused "But why do you let him push you around so much specifically?"

Bloodflower shrugged. "He's my boyfriend."

"So? Dump him. He doesn't seem like a good boyfriend." Enya smiled, thinking of her own boyfriend.

Bloodflower frowned at her. "I can't do that. He'd get really mad." She stood up and walked away. "Goodnight."

Enya sighed and cuddled up against Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Groutlick brought them to a cage that overlooked the arena. The bottom of it was made of a mesh like bars so they could see below them everything.

There was a croud all around the arena and they all cheered. A viking they hadn't seen before and his dragon entered the arena and everyone cheered. The dragon walked on two legs and had abig head.

Suddenly they opened one of the doors on the other side of the arena and another dragon burst forth! It was scrawneyer and had a crazed look in its eyes.

It immedeately leaped onto the dragon/viking pair, but they dodged. The crowd cheered. The dragon/viking ran around the srena a little bit, teasing the other dragon into chasing it. They were too fast though and the other dragon just got frustrated. Just when it looked like it was getting too confused and would stop the viking/dragon turned and charged. They flipped the other dragon on its back, bit its belly, then skipped away.

The littler dragon gave a cry of fury and raced after them again. The viking/dragon swiped its tail andnocked it over. Then they skipped forward and slashed at the dragon with its sharp clawed feet. It opened a gashed along the dragon's leg andblood flowed out so it tried to limp away. The viking dragon wouldn't let it though and it charged and nocked it halfway across the arena.

Then they flopped over on their side, taunting the other dragon and pretending to show/expose its belly. The other dragon gave one last roar and tried to charge. But the viking/dragon was just faking anf they leaped up at the last second! They wrapped their jaws around the dragon and shook it a few times before throwing it against the wall.

The dragon wimpered and didn't get up.

The crowd cheered its loudest yet, with people jumping up and down and banging against the bars. The viking/dragon made the little dragon lay down flat and the victorious dragon layed down on top of it. The little dragon moaned in pain but then it had to stop because the viking sat down on its head. Then the victor dragon started to rape the smaller dragon and the viking gave it many pets and scratches.

When they were done the dragon and viking walked out of the arena and the little dragon was poked back into its cage.

There was a wait after that of about an hour or two before the next fight.

This time a viking walked in with two dragons on long chain leashes on either side of him. They both had long necks and fierce teeth. One of them had a red crest and the other had a blue crest.

The viking unclipped their leashes and they stood ready.

This time the dragon they released was a lot bigger then them. But it was also slower and its eyes looked stupid.

The viking blew a whistle and the red one zipped off. It circled the big dragon several times, even climbing overtop of it and darting underneath it, easilt avoiding the stomping feet.

When the big dragon looked confused enough to fall over the viking whistled again and the blue one flew forward. It bit and scratched and blasted at the big dragon. But every time the big dragon tried to fight back the red one was there to distract it.

Finally the big dragon was a quivering mess huddled in the corner. It was shaking in terror and it rolled on its back in the hopes that surrender would make them stop.

The red one walked right up to it and bit it in the belly. The big dragon wimpered and cried but it was too scared to move so it stayed where it was. Then the blew one walked up to it, growled, and bit it on the belly too. The big dragon twitched, spasimed, and cried again. Then the viking called the two back and they left. It took a long time to get the big dragon back in its cage because it was so scared.

"Enya why are you watching everything?" Lipsa asked. She was curled up as comfortable as she could and facing away from the arena. Jack was lying with his hands under his head and staring at the sky. He looked at her.

Enya shrugged. "I have to. It's part of my plan."

Lipsa frowned and looked down through the floor. "Do you need us to watch too?"

Enya shook her head and waved her hands. "No, take a nap or whatever you want."

Lipsa followed Enya's advice and soon both she and Jack were snoozing.

The next fight had this big but slippery looking pair. The dragon was dirty and dark brown and black, but it also had some poison green streaks and its eyes were poison green. The viking was big and hairy and smally, he smiled a cruel smile and the crowd cheered.

The dragon they let out of the cage was big too. It had golden scles that shimmered like the sun and bright wings that flashed when she flapped them. She ushered a great melodic screech and challanged the ugly pair.

At first, it seemed like the golden dragon was doing a lot better then the other caged dragons. It moved with fluid and grace and didn't let herself be fooled by dirty tricks. The team was good too though and they were speedy and clever too. For a while they chased each other around the arena, sometimes one, sometimes the other.

But then the team managed to getunder the golden dragon and drive her flapping to the roof of ther arena. The viking took out his sword and stabbed it up through the golden dragon's thin wing membrane!

The beautiful golden dragon shrieked in terrible agony and she started to loose her height. Her cry of lament filled the space with woe as she fell, sounding like a bittersweet dawn.

She crashed onto the ground and turned to fight but the team landed right on top of her. The viking jumped to the side on her injured wing and started stabbing it again and again with his sword. The dragon meanwile got to work on the other wing, shredding the beautiful shimmering membrane with it's wicked claws.

When they were done they darted away and the golden dragon stood trembeling. She was breathing heavy with pain and her wings hung limp and useless at her side. She took a deep breath… then roared with pain and rage, the sound both beautiful and terrible, powerful as the sea.

The dark dragon darted forward before she finished roaring and jumped up, flapping twice on his perfect wings to steady himself in the air before spitting acid right in the golden dragon's eyes!

The golden dragon shrieked, a sound so terrible it reverberated in everyone's hearts. Then she fell to the ground, panting and moaning in her melodious voice.

The croud cheered longer and louder then ever before! They jumped up and down and stamped their feet and threw flowers into the arena.

The viking and dark dragon didn't leave after a bit though. The viking waited a bit until the crowd calmed down somewhat and turned to where Groutlick sat in hi throne watching.

"Groutlick!" he called.

Groutlick sat up straighter in his throne to show he was listening.

The viking pointed to the moaning golden dragon. "Give her to me! I desire to have golden dragon babies and I defeated her fair and square." he gave a cruel grin. "Besides, she will be the perfect mate for Doomdeath because she could never run away!"

Groutlick nodded and assistants quickly hurried forward to chain the golden dragon to the preening Doomdeath. They walked out with the golden dragon being forced to follow.

After that a mother dragon with a nest of young hatchlings was brought out. Several viking /dragon pairs rushed in and worked together to force her away from the nest. They all ganged up on her and piled on top of her to hold the struggling dragon down.

Then several somewhat younger vikings rushed in and started chasing the baby dragons. When they caught them they tried to get straps around their mouths, their wings, and tie their legs together. It took some of the vikings several tries to get it right but eventually each one did. When they had tied up their baby each viking grabbed its tail and dragged it out to show it to their excited friends.

The babies never stopped crying, even when it was muffled by having their jaws tied shut. The momma cried too. She had to get several bites and scratches from the other dragons to remind her that she couldn't get up and by the time all the babies were gone she was so heartbroken that it took no work at all to get her into her cage again.

After that several vikings came into the arena to spar each other. The crowd thinned out for that but those that remained cheered just as loud.

Finally when the moon came out and it got dark Groutlick came over to them and stood on top of their cage. He looked down at them and whiped his shoes on the bars so the dirt from his shoes fell on their heads.

Jack ruffled his white hair angirly and went back to glaring.

"Like what you see?" groutlick asked "tomorrow you get to be practice dummies." He threw his head back and laughed heartily. "I wonder if you'll survive?"

That night Bloodflower brought them food along with Deathstryker.

"What's with all the arena fights?" Jack asked. (He was still super angly.)

Bloodflower stopped and cocked her head to one side while she considered. "There how we train. We capture rival viking's dragons or wild dragons and practice fighting them. That way we have a realistic experience and are more prepared." she paused looking sad a little. "I do feel sorry for them sometimes."

"How did you get Deathstryker?" Enya asked. She pointed at Deathstryker who was still buisily eating fish.

Bloodflower smiled softly for the first time ever. "She was an orphain, and I rescued her." she went over to scratch Deathstryker. "We will go through everything together."

She droppedher hand and turned away. "Goodnight, and, good luck, tommorrow."

Jack held Enya very tight when they slept that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Groutlick took them to the arena again but instead of taking them to their observation cage like last time he took them in. The arena was sectioned off this time and there were different vikings of different ages training in the different sections. The three were brought to a far section and chained by the neck to three spot on the ground. There was some sort of spring or weight or whatever that pulled constantly on the chain so they had to go back toward the center to keep from choking. But if they pulled hard enough and didn't mind choking they could get prety far.

Jack held Enya's hand at first but it was too chocky for both of them so they seperated back to their circles.

A class of several young vikings and their juvenile dragons stepped forward. Their teacher paced in front of them and spoke.

"Now, as you know you have beenlearning how to give commands to your dragons during battle. You'd better all have been practicing because if not you could easily get hurt." He grinned his yellow teeth at them. "If not you'll just have to learn through pain."

The class looked determined but also super scared because the teacher was scary ans they were scared of him.

"Now!" he barked, "line up in three lines and send your dragons to attack your opponent! No being cowards because these three." he jerked a dirty thumb at Enya and Lipsa and Jack, "aren't going to hold back. Get your dragon off them after they succeede in hurting them some. After all" he grinned, "we want them to last long enough for the whole class to get a turn."

Everyone lined up in three even lines, all facing either Enya Lipsa or Jck. Enya was very nervous. She wouldnt ordinarily have trouble fighting such little opponents but she was tied down so she knew she'd be caught eventually. She didn't let her nervousness show though and looked her first opponent stradily in the eye. The little boy had to look away after a few seconds.

To her right Lipsa growled at her opponent and to her left Jack leveled his gaze on his, allowing the winter chill to seep through. They were ready.

The boy in front of Enya mustered up his courage and sent his dragon on attack. It rushed forward, wings that were still to small to get it airborn flapping. Enya stepped to the side to let it pass then pushed on its wing. It stumbled to the side and tripped. At first it was confused but then its viking gave the command to attack again so it did, roaring for good measure. Enya was ready to dodge again but she forgot about the chain and at the last second shd got tangled up in it.

It was just enough of a distraction that the dragon was able to grab onto her arm and pull. That hurt butEnya was more worried about how she couldn't breathe. The chain was pulling tighter and tighter the mre and more the dragon was pulling away. The boy viking hurried forward to get his dragon to let go but he was fumbling so much that it took him a few tries. Enya was loosing her vision by the time the dragon let go and she was so far away from the center that the chain dragged her by the neck for several feet across the dirt and gravel.

For several seconds evya just focused on getting breths before she was able to sit up and see how her friends were was holding his arm like it was hurt too but he gave her a sad sort of smile to show he was alright. Enya returned the smile, she didn't want him to worry about her.

In the meantime Lipsa's opponent dragon was on the ground with a long scratch along its body curtocy of Lipsa's claws. She was still growling at it and if it wasn't for the chain Enya knew she'd be attacking still.

The teacher advanced on the viking boy, a terrible scowl on his face. "You haven't been practicing, have you?"

The boy looked between his teacher and the injured dragon. "But I-"

"Enough!" the teacher cut his hand through the air. "You will polish and sharpin everyone's armor and weapons tonight. Now get out of my sight!"

The boy helped his dragon up and they hurried away.

Enya smiled her approval at Lipsa then turned back to attend to her own opponent. This time it was a girl viking and a slippery looking dragon.

When she gave the signal to attack the dragon sprang forward in a fluid and fast motion. Enya had to use all her skill and speed, while remembering she was still chained up, to evade the slippery beast.

In the end it was simple exhausten that made her make a mistake. She was running around as fast as she could without being able to run away so she got really tired and tripped once. The dragon took the opening anf intertwined around her legs before sinking its teeth into her thigh.

Enya screamed and fell down.

"Enya!"

Jacked rushed as fast as he could to the end of his tether length and just managed to grasp the dragon. He ripped it away fromEnya and allowed the chain to pull him away. On the way back to his own opponent he used Enya's dragon as a club to hit it over the head.

The teacher rushed forward and hit Jack in the head to make him let go then shoed the dragons away. He inspected Enya's leg then roughly bandaged it, saying it wouldn't be fair to the firt two if the rest of the students got to battle someone who couldn't walk.

And so the morning wore on. Enya and Lipsa and Jack had to face young dragon after young dragon and they accumulated more and more bites and scratches all over their bodies. As time wore on it begain to get more and more hopeless and exhausting but they never gave up because they had fighting spirits.

The teacher had each group switch opponents and then switch them again so every viking got to battle each of them. By the time they ended the three couldn't do much more then shiver on their feet, take halting steps away from claws and teeth, and bush away dragons with weak fingers.

When the teacher called the end of class the three finally allowed themselves to fall to the ground.

Enya layed there, not paying attention to the people around her, simply grateful to get a rest. All she could hear was her own heartbeat and breathing. She could hear the hard breathing of the others too.

Enya closed her eyes and drifted. She didn't open them again until two people were standing over with one of them pulling her hair.

"Getup! Someone wants you for a training dummy."

Enya stumbled to her feet. It was hard but she was strond, and she had to. One of the vikings wrapped his beefy hands around her throat and half chocked her, making sure she didn't have enough air to do anything when the other one took the heavy iron collar off her neck and replaced it with a lighter one that was still almost as strong. The lighter collar was attached to a chain leash and they dragged her away with it.

They led her across the arena but Enya wasn't paying close attention, too focused she was on putting one step in front of the other.

"Here you go." someone said. "let someone know if you kill her and someone needs to dispose of the body."

"Thank you I will."

Enya blinked,then she blinked again. She thought she knew that voice. But how? The others were walking awayand someone else was holding the leash. Enya looked up and was surprised to see Bloodflower on the other end.

Bloodflower winked at her and gently gave the leash a tug. "Come on."

She led her into the network of cages and caves cut into the cliff the arena was up against. Enya couldn't hear the sounds of the arena so clearly now but she could now hear dragons moving behind many a sturdy closed door. It was very dark for Enya but Bloodflower led her with confidence and Deathstryker walked beside them as well.

Soon they came to a room beyond most of the activity that hadan open door big enough for Deathstryker to walk through. The room had torches burning high on the walls and Enya rtook the opportunity to look around.

It did look like a training room. There was equipment all over the place but it looked more like a place for humans to hone their skills then a place for dragon fights.

Bloodflower closed the door and locked it. She pointed to a pile of sand bags. "sit down."

The bags were lumpy, but after two nights sleepinh on the hard ground they felt absolutely heavenly. Bloodflower sat down next to her, patting Deathstryker.

Enya smiled up at Deathstryker. "Looks like Groutlick let her go."

Bloodflower grinned right back. "Yep, he's been in a good mood the last couple days. Even gave me a complament this morning."

Enya laughed, then groaned and leaned back against the bags.

"You look terrible."

Enya smiled, although the bags were too comfortable for her to open her eyes. "I'm great."

Bloodflower snorted and Enya felt some of her curls shift against her face in the hot breath of Deathstryker as se gave her a sniff.

"Here" Enya hered something being poured. "Drink this."

Enya opened her eyes and turned to see Bloodflower holding out a small flask. She hesitated, unsure. "What is it?"

"It's medicine." Bloodflower held it out even closer. "Take it."

Enya looked deep into her eyes, searching for deciet. At first she wasn't sure but the eyes are windows to the soul and Bloodflower's showed a pure one.

She took the flask "Thank you" and downed it in one gulp. It did make her feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Enya pondered what they'd talked about. Bloodflower had said that she respected her as a worthy opponent becaus e she'd beaten her fair and square. She also liked her because Enya was nice to her, even when nobody else but Deathstryker was.

Bloodflower didn't want to go against Groutlick so far as to let them go, but they hatched a plan to protect them. Bloodflower would request Enya as her personal slave and keep her with her much of the time. Jack and Lipsa would be kept back at the cliff as "insurance" against Enya's good behavior. That way they couldn't just get grabbed to become some dragon's chewtoy.

"So tell me again why we should trust her?" Jack asked, folding his arms all stubborn.

Enya reached forward and started rubbing his back, Bloodflower had given her some medicine secretly to give to him and Lipsa and they were both feeling a lot better. "Because I just know." she smiled at him, and saw him smile a little back. "Trust me, I'm usually right about stuff like this."

"That's right, she is." Lipsa yawned. "I wouldn't worry about it. So what's the plan?"

Enya leaned against Jack and he put one arm around her. "I'm going to follow Bloodflower around tomorrow and help het out with whatever she does. I think she said she wanted to do something in the forest. Anyway, ou two should be fine."

Lipsa looked at her with her wise eyes. "You won't mind that? Taking orders from someone?"

Enya shrugged. "Not really. I helped out for a few hours today and she treated me more like an assistant then enything else. She says she respects me because I'm such a good fighter and defeated her."

"Well, as long as you say so."

Jack nodded, accepting the plan. "What about escaping? How's that going?"

Enya nodded. "That's stil going. I've made some progress, but it will still be some time I think. We should focus on surviving for now."

"Sounds good to me." Lipsa yawned. "And that includes sleeping. Good night."

Jack pulled Enya down next to him and she smiled. "Night."

The next day Bloodflower and Enya and Deathstryke went out into the forest. Deathstryke had many large saddlebags attached to her saddle and Bloodflower had a satchel.

Bloodflower bulled out a book from her satchel and flipped to a page and showed it to Enya. "We need to find this tree and cut off some of the bark. We need it to make medicine."

Enya nodded and looked at the sketch. It was a tree. "Sounds good."

Bloodflower gave her a knife and they both set out. Enya carefully searched out trees that matched the sketch and carefully cut a portion of the bark off. She was careful to not cut too much owff and damage the tree.

They both went back and forthe between Deathstryke and the trees and filled one of the saddlebags with the bark.

When they were done Dloodflower flipped to another page in the book. "Now we need to find these berries."

eNYA nodded and they went off again. They found two big berry patches and each worked on one until they had another full saddlebag.

Then it was noon so they broke for lunch.

Bloodflower paused in the act of getting the food out and looked like she just thought of something. "Do you want to eat at my favorite place?"

Enya shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

"Alright then." Bloodflower said. She grinned. She moved a few of the saddle bags around to make room and climbed up on Deathstryker. She held out her hand. "Come on."

Enya took her hand and scrambled up behind her.

"Don't fall."

With a few flapps of her mighty wings Deathstryker was in the air and soaring above the trees.

Enya closed her eyes for a moment or two to feel the wind through her hair. Then she opened them and looked around. The village was falling far behind them and the hole rest of the island stretched out underneath them. Off in the ocean Enya could see many more islands. Some of them were small, little more then rocks sticking out of the water. Others were bigger and they all stretched out to the horizon.

Soon they were flying over water and Enya could see dolphins playing beneath them. They flew past some of the big rocks until reaching small islands but they were big enough to have grass and trees and stuff.

Bloodflower landed them at the edge of a grassy cliff overlooking the water and they both jumpes off. Bloodflower spread one arm out, indicating the view. "Isn't it beautiful?!"

Enya smiled and nodded, her heart beating with joy. "It is."

They all sat down and started to eat. Bloodflower had brought bread and cheese and apples and a pie to share. They both ate hungrily because they were hungry.

When they were done they rested for a little bit longer, just resting. Suddenly Enya sat up straight and pointed. "What's that?" she asked.

Bloodflower squinted and shaded her eyesto see better. "I don't know."

"They're not dragons." Enya considered. "they sure are flying, but they're not moving right to be dragons." she tugged Bloodflower to her feet. "Come on! Let's go find out."

They both got back on Deathstryker and took off. As they flew closer the creature's shapes began to be made more clear. They were roundish, with were white for the most part except their faces and a dorsal strype running along their backswith littler stripes coming off it and ended in an arrow that were brown. They each had sixlegs and a big, flat tail that they were waving up and down. They also had horns and kind eyes.

When Deathstryker got close enough the whole goup of them started circling around the dragon in a playful manner. Both girls stared in awe and amazment. Enya reached one hand out and one of them hovered in the air and let her pet it.

"Wow," said Enya.

"What are they?" asked Bloodflower.

"I don't know." Enya replied.

They stayed like that for several minutes before a loud grunting growl inturrupted the fun. Everyone turned toward the sound and they saw another one of the creatures but it was much bigger.

All the little ones squealed with delight and flew over to it.

Bloodflower smiled. "Must be their mother."

The mother greated each one of the babies thenthey all flew away. Bloodflower turned Deathstryker and they returned to their own forest.

They spent the rest of the day collecting more supplies and when the saddlebags were full they returned to the village. Bloodflower let her back to where Jack and Lipsa were chained and chained her in her place.

Enya looked at the others anxiously. She had been worried that they would be hurt while she was gone but they looked just as they had when she left.

Jack gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. We're fine."

Enya fell into his cold embrace and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
